Hypertensive disorders of pregnancy and fetal growth retardation have in common that they are associated with insufficient blood supply through the arteria uterina. Another thing these disorders have in common is that at present they are very difficult to treat.
Examples of hypertensive disorders of pregnancy include hypertensive disorders from the group consisting of preeclampsia, eclampsia, HELLP syndrome and gestational or pregnancy-induced hypertension. All of these hypertensive disorders are believed to be associated with insufficient blood supply through the arteria uterina.
WO95/02408 teaches to employ a combination of a progestin and a nitric oxide synthase substrate in the treatment of preeclampsia and preterm labour. It is observed in the international patent application that preeclampsia, toxemia or eclampsia of pregnancy can be a significant health problem during pregnancy and they are the leading causes of fetal growth retardation, fetal mortality and morbidity, premature birth and maternal mortality.
Fetal growth retardation (or intrauterine growth retardation (IUGR)) implies that fetal growth is insufficient and that the fetus does not attain its growth potential. Thus, an IUGR fetus or newborn is characterized by too low body weight for gestational age (small-for-date). Fetal growth retardation has been associated with sub-optimal blood supply through the arteria uterina.